1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to an apparatus and a method for repairing cracks in windshields and more particularly to a device for repairing cracks by the injection of resin under air pressure into the crack.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different devices and methods for repairing cracks in a windshield are known in the prior art. Exemplary of such devices and methods are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,765,975, 3,562,366, and 3,993,520. U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,366 discloses a method for repairing cracks in a windshield using ultrasonic vibrations around the crack to facilitate the filling of the open portion of the crack with the resin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,975 discloses a method for repairing cracks in a windshield that includes the use of a probe which mechanically pushes the broken portion of glass away from the crack area to allow resin to flow into the crack. Thereafter, the area is subjected to alternating low and high pressure within a control range to facilitate the correct hardening of the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520 discloses an apparatus and method for repairing windshields that includes positioning a syringe-like injector over the crack to be repaired and creating sealing contact between the syringe injector and the windshield itself. Thereafter resin under pressure is inserted into the crack by a plunger inserted into the syringe injector. Pushing the plunger into the syringe injector puts pressure on the resin thereby forcing it into the crack. Thereafter the plunger is pulled out of the syringe injector to create a vacuum on the resin to remove air bubbles which may be present.
The applicant is aware of no prior art using air pressure to force the resin into the crack to be repaired. Further, the applicant is not aware of any pressure systems which allow cracks in the corners of a windshield to be repaired.